ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey to Erebor
The gang began their journey towards Erebor. A few miles down, Kiva double-checked everything she needs, including her camera for pictures. Sawyer: What's that for? Kiva: Oh! It's for taking pictures. Sawyer: I thought this is an escort mission, not recon. Danny: You worry too much, Sawyer. Kiva: We're still on an escort mission, Sawyer. Have a little faith once and a while. Oh! Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: Did you forget something? Kiva: No, I'm set. It's just...I would like a picture with you and Clank. If you don't mind, of course. - Ratchet looked around and found a spot. Ratchet: There, at that tree. - Happy inside, Kiva and the group walked towards a tree near them. Despite Sawyer's eagerness, Kiva asked Danny to take a photo. Kiva: Danny, can you take a picture for us? Danny: Sure. - Kiva handed her camera to Danny as she walked towards Ratchet and Clank for the picture. Ratchet: What do you think? Just a smile or..? Kiva: I think we should all smile. - Danny has the camera ready. Clank, Ratchet and Kiva smiled in front of the camera and Danny snaps a picture. Danny: One more? Kiva: Well... No, we're good. - Danny handed the camera back to Kiva and puts it on her pack. Clank: It seems Middle-Earth wasn't useful for modern technology. Kiva: No worries. I'll get a photo from the camera, once I go back to Earth. Ratchet: Hmm... Kiva: A question? Ratchet: Yeah, something like that. What's Planet Earth like? Kiva: Well, let's just say that my world is really beautiful to look at. Ratchet: Wow... - Kiva and the others caught up to Bilbo and the company as they are climbing up. All of a sudden, Kiva can hear someone fighting higher up above them. Ratchet: Looks like it's gonna rain. Better make sure Clank doesn't get struck by lightning again. Kiva: Guys, I hear someone fighting up above us. - Clank looked up and finds three fighters clashed in the skies above them. One of them is a young woman and the other two are her masters. Clank: I believe we should move quickly before- - Before Clank can finish, the girl was knocked into the ground, causing a boulder to fall and about to crush the company. At the last second, Kiva summoned her Keyblade and sliced the boulder clean in half. Kiva: Whew... Is everyone alright? Sawyer: Yeah. Other than that jumpscare, if that's what you mean. - Kiva looked up and finds the girl looking at her, smiling that no one was hurt. Heard her masters calling back, the girl ran. Kiva stood curiously, when Ratchet touch her shoulder. Ratchet: See something? Kiva: Oh! No, it's okay. - Kiva walked on as Ratchet looked at the same direction a few seconds ago. He is getting a little suspicious himself, but moves on. On the cliffs, the student returned to her masters. ???: Was anyone hurt? ???: No, master. They are okay. ???: Gohan, that was a reckless decision, training on the cliffside with people walking across it. Gohan: I'm sorry! Look, Videl, if her boss said that she needs to be trained, then- Videl: Then what? Watch her kill people like that? ???: I wouldn't. It was an accident. Gohan: I know it is. We just need to watch your strength, especially after what happened. ???: Understood, master. Videl: There's no need to formal anymore, Reia. Relax. Reia: Oh.. Okay, Videl. - Seeking shelter from the storm, the gang rested within the forest nearby. Danny and Sawyer are resting in the tents, while Ratchet looked through his pack. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey. I know I had my cutting knife somewhere... Kiva: Want any help? Ratchet: Sure. - Kiva helped Ratchet finding his cutting knife and found it on the front pocket of his pack. Kiva: There's the cutting knife. Right here. - Kiva handed over the cutting knife to Ratchet. He then started making something simple. Kiva: What are you preparing anyhow? Ratchet: Vegetable soup. I found some herbs and veggies back at Bilbo's place. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Got any bread before we left? Ratchet: Yeah. - Ratchet takes a loaf of French bread and handed it to Kiva. Kiva breaks the bread apart as Ratchet starts chopping vegetables. Clank: Do you think reclaiming Erebor is worth it? Kiva: Well, I really don't know. But traveling there with thirteen members is bad luck. Ratchet: Seriously? Kiva: I'm just saying Bilbo is lucky to be a part of this. Ratchet: "Luck" isn't the right term here. It was Gandalf's choice to start with. - As Ratchet puts the chopped vegatables into the soup, Clank looked at him. Clank: Ratchet, you do realize that that are enemy forces who are following us here. Ratchet: Tachyon's training recruits? Or you talking about the dragon? Kiva: Guys, listen to me. - Both Ratchet and Clank paid attention to Kiva. Kiva: I thought we are supposed to get to know each other, not arguring towards deception. Besides, arguring doesn't solve anything. It just wastes so much time. - Ratchet sighed. Ratchet: You're right. We'll get along. Kiva: As in me and you? Ratchet: The three of us. Kiva: Wonderful. - Ratchet used some bowls he packed for the soup and poured some for Kiva. She even tried some, to celebrate her partnership with Ratchet and Clank. Kiva: Looks good. I'm surprised that you can cook. Ratchet: It's part of my commando training many years back. Kiva: Gosh... Clank: I assume you know a lot about us? Kiva: Well, only from what I know from Optimus. Ratchet: Right. So, what do you like to know? Kiva: Well, I like to know a little more about you. Ratchet: I was born in the Polaris Galaxy, but I was raised in Solona. Kiva: How did that happen? Ratchet: Take a guess. Kiva: ...Tachyon. - Ratchet nodded by Kiva's right answer. Ratchet: My parents wanted to be sure that I am safe from Tachyon's wrath. I thought he was dead within the dark dimension.. Now that he came back, he would do anything to get rid of me. All in the name of conquest. Kiva: That's what he wants, Ratchet. Innocent people in danger to lure you out. ...There are more heroes on Earth, so you are not the only ones who caught wind of this. Ratchet: How much more heroes? Kiva: A lot. Optimus and his group landed on Earth too. Clank: Interesting. Ratchet: Regardless, me and Clank are complete and total strangers if we go to Earth. Kiva: Well, that's true. But, I'm the only frie- uh, partner you have who knows Planet Earth like the back of my glove. Mostly. Ratchet: At least, that's something we can agree on. Kiva: Yeah. - One of the company's members suddenly used a owl call, meaning that trouble has found them first. Category:Scenes